This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Explosive growth in powerful bioinformatics tools and continued refinements in well-annotated databases have accelerated the acquisition of new knowledge about human genes and proteins that provide the basis for personalized, predictive, preventive and participatory medicine. This revolution in bioinformatics is expected to facilitate the development of rapid diagnostics, effective therapeutics and affordable vaccines, resulting in significant improvements in clinical outcomes and prevention of infectious disease. Thus, the COBRE Bioinformatics Core will place a major emphasis on providing personalized support and customized services, in developing new and improved bioinformatics tools, and in conducting intensive educational and hands-on training workshops for COBRE Investigators. These activities will be integrated with those of the INBRE Bioinformatics Core and will also collaborate closely with the institutional initiative to centralize bioinformatics. The success of the COBRE Bioinformatics Core will be dependent largely on its visionary leadership. Consequently, special emphasis will be placed on building an efficient and cohesive team that will be part of a consortium of bioinformatics experts for the University and the State of Hawaii. The specific aims, listed below, will focus on the triad of consultation and support, research and development, and education and training. Specific Aim 1. Provide personalized support and customized services in bioinformatics. Specific Aim 2. Improve bioinformatics tools and explore novel applications for existing tools. Specific Aim 3. Develop and implement an education and training program in bioinformatics.